Un viento frío
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Scion y los Endbringers están muertos y Taylor debe confesar algo a su padre...


Scion y los Endbringers estaban muertos.

Nadie podía creerlo pero sus cadáveres estaban donde todo el mundo pudiese verlos, sin heridas o daños pero claramente muertos, algo que molestaba a Cauldron más de lo que les gustaría admitir. Mientras el planeta entero respiraba aliviado por la muerte de los Endbringers y lloraban la de Scion los pocos que conocían su verdadera naturaleza no eran capaces de celebrarla porque no sabían como se había logrado.

¿Lo peor? Nadie daba un paso adelante y decía que había sido él o ella. La persona que lograse matar esas criaturas se convertiría en famosa y pasaría a los libros de historia como una leyenda, algo por lo que millones matarían. Así que, ¿por que razón nadie aparecía para cobrar la recompensa?

Jamas sabrían la respuesta.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Brockton Bay, una niña estaba tomando tranquilamente un café junto a su padre mientras ambos reían recordando anécdotas de su infancia. Tras acabar de reír, el padre se volvió hacia su hija y le hizo una pregunta que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer.

" _¿Eres una parahumana, pequeña?"_

La niña, una chica no mayor de quince años con pelo negro cayéndole por la espalda, silenciosamente dejo su bebida en la mesilla y volvió su cabeza hacia él.

Tras unos incómodos dos minutos de solo mirarlo abrió la boca y pregunto preocupada _"¿Como lo descubriste?"_

Danny Hebert suspiro. No le gustaba en absoluto tener sus sospechas confirmadas.

" _Desde que tu madre murió cada vez que estas triste todo se vuelve frío a tu alrededor y al poco tiempo sonríes felizmente. Te he visto caminar por la calle evitando todo lo que podría hacerte daño sin prestar atención a nada de tu entorno. Y, por último, ayer te encontré susurrando a algo en tu habitación mientras tu pelo se movía como si hubiese un fuerte viento, pero las ventanas estaban cerradas"_

De repente Danny noto como todo se enfriaba a su alrededor y un viento frío paso rozándole su cara, provocandole un escalofrío antes de que escuchase algo ininteligible proveniente del mismo.

Su hija, en cambio, parecía ser capaz de entenderlo y negó con la cabeza.

El viento susurro algo más y se movió hacia ella, que sonrío de una forma que le recordaba dolorosamente a la de su esposa. Ellos habían estado algo separados desde que había muerto un año atrás y solo recientemente habían comenzado a abrirse los unos a los otros como padre e hija de nuevo.

Francamente esperaba no perderla. No quería perder a nadie más tan pronto.

" _Papa, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras al respecto, pero necesito que me jures algo antes"_

" _Lo que sea, pequeña"_ respondió sinceramente _"Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras"_

" _Por favor, júrame que no me llevaras al PRT bajo ninguna circunstancia"_ pidió.

" _¿Por que no debería?"_ pregunto confundido, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta _"Podrían ayudarte a mejorar el control sobre tus habilidades"_

" _Van a tratar de matarme"_

Su padre la miro perplejo, como si desease no haber escuchado esa última frase. Finalmente su proceso de pensamiento se puso en marcha otra vez y dijo _"¡¿Que?!"_

" _Van a tratar de matarme"_ dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo, lo que envío otro escalofrío por la espalda de Danny _"Mis poderes no ofrecen buena publicidad y probablemente los consideren demasiado peligrosos para dejarme vivir incluso si no les hago nada. No es como si realmente lleguen a lograrlo, morirían antes de maneras bastante humillantes"_

A él no le gustaba nada la dirección en la que la conversación estaba dirigiéndose _"De acuerdo, juro por la memoria de tu madre que no te delatare al PRT u otras organizaciones encargadas de tratar con parahumanos. Ahora, si te sientes cómoda al respecto, ¿podrías explicarme por que morirán?"_

Ella se encogió de hombros y miro a su izquierda, donde susurro por un rato con lo que suponía que era esa especie de viento, que por el momento se encontraba acariciando sus rizos delicadamente. Tras llegar a lo que supuso que era un acuerdo, ella lo volvió a mirar.

" _Te quedan 42 años, 9 meses, 21 días, 13 horas, 54 minutos y 12 segundos de vida"_

Danny se quedo paralizado mientras su mente analizaba las implicaciones de lo que su hija acababa de decirle. Tras un rato, nerviosamente pregunto _"¿Como?"_

" _Tu cuerpo dejara de funcionar por la edad. Lo último que veras sera a mi, alguien que podríamos decir que es mi compañero sentimental y un grupo grande de nietas y bisnietas"_ respondió _"¿Quieres saber más?"_

Danny estuvo a punto de decir que no pero su curiosidad pudo con él.

" _¿Tienes algún otro poder aparte de esta...visión de la muerte?"_

Ella asintió y el viento la rodeo de forma juguetona, casi como si fuese un gato queriendo que su dueña le rasque _"Soy thanatokinetica"_

" _¿Thana...que?"_ pregunto confundido. En los 30 años en los que los superpoderes habían sido públicos jamas había escuchado ese termino, aunque suponía que tenia algo que ver con el movimiento.

Ella suspiro con resignación, como si intentase encontrar la forma de convencer a un niño de comer verduras _"¿Sabes lo que es ese viento?"_

" _No"_

" _Bueno, digamos que cuando mama murió estuve algo sorprendida al comprobar que esto venia a recogerla en lugar de un esqueleto con una guadaña"_

Por un segundo Danny suplico haber oído mal. No podía haberle dicho eso.

" _Si, papa, controlo a la Muerte"_ revelo como si fuese un gran secreto. Lo que, siendo justos, era _"Puedo enviarla a matar a quién quiera, permitir alargar vidas indefinidamente por sacar el tiempo que le queda de vida a alguien y transferirlo a otros, ver cuanto tiempo le queda de vida a la gente si siguen con su estilo de vida actual, ver y conversar con las almas junto a retenerlas aquí o enviarlas al otro lado y sentir cada muerte y nacimiento de todo en el universo, a pesar de que solo es un ligero zumbido porque le gusto y no desea que me vuelva loca"_

" _Mataste a los Endbringers"_ dijo como cuestión de hecho tras varios minutos de silencio _"Y a Scion"_

" _La humanidad no llegaría a ver los siguientes 10 años si los Endbringers continuaban existiendo y Scion, como parte de su ciclo de vida, aniquilaría la vida de todas las Tierras en todos los universos"_ explico con calma mientras tomaba otro sorbo _"¿Crees que podía dejar pasar cualquiera de esos futuros?"_

Danny se quedo en silencio. Tras un rato, él bajo la cabeza resignado y asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de otros temas hasta que Taylor recibió una llamada y fue con su padre a los muelles, donde le presento a una niña llamada Sophia. Viendo la interacción entre las dos se pregunto como podrían tener hijas aunque finalmente supuso que adoptarían.

Sophia no le cayo tan mal excepto tal vez por su obsesión de que los débiles mueren para que los fuertes sobrevivan, que ella admitió que era la razón por la que comenzaron a ser amigas cuando Emma Barnes intento romper su amistad con Taylor poco después de la muerte de Annette, su esposa y madre de su hija.

Según ella, Emma había sido casi violada por unos pandilleros hasta que la había ayudado y, en un intento de demostrar que era más fuerte, le dijo que Taylor era débil porque lloro por la muerte de su madre y, por tanto, era el último vinculo de debilidad que tenia a su pasado.

Dado que solo tenia su palabra había decidido investigar y descubrió a Taylor hablando sola en un callejón cuando una cuadrilla de Merchants las asalto. De repente el aire se enfrió y los hombres cayeron muertos ante ellas por una serie de accidentes ridículos que comenzaron por la meada de un perro y acabaron con un atropello. Taylor luego la había agarrado y le había dicho amablemente que no dijese nada de lo que había visto o tendría un desafortunado accidente.

Eso explica porque estaba tan segura de que cualquiera que la amenazase moriría, pensó para si mismo mientras Sophia dijo que, a pesar de que estaba muy asustada, trato de hacerse amiga de su hija, que le revelo su secreto y confeso que podría haber resucitado a su madre si quería pero que sabia que eso provocaría un desequilibrio en el flujo de la vida y la muerte. Ella estaba triste al respecto hasta que la animo al decirle que eso mostraba su responsabilidad y carácter debido a que cualquier otro habría usado ese poder sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Además, de acuerdo con ella no había mayor depredador que quién dominaba la Muerte. Algo en lo que los tres estaban de acuerdo sin ninguna duda.


End file.
